


I don't want to lose you

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Love Confession, M/M, POV, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid have feelings for Geno since many years, he decide to tell him one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one song that i was listening when i was writing the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2Wmxa0o8Us  
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

It's a while since I have feelings for Geno, but I have never said something because I didn't know if my feelings for him are the same for him to me. Because I can't arrive to know if he is interested in boys or not. Since I've only seen him with girls.

This morning when i got up, i decided to confess everything to Geno because it's been years since i have feelings for him and i didn't want to hide it anymore because it's a weight on my heart because of that. I know i was taking a risk because of this but i coudn't deal with it anymore, i'm not able to contain my feelings for him.

So I have left my home to go to the one of Geno, I know it's was one unannounced visit but I had to do it. Then i rang at the door, he was surprised to see me and he tells me "Sid, what's happens ?"

"I would like to talk to you"

"About what ?

"It's delicate to say"

He tells me " Come in"

I enter into his home and I tell him "I would like that you are sitting for what I have to tell you."

Geno was looking at me very weird but he was sitting on his sofa.

"What happens Sid ?" he answers me with a surprised look

Then i sit on the table in front of him

Geno takes my hand and tells me " What's happens ? It is because of Hockey ? About your health or other ?"

"It's about me and you..."

"Sid ?"

"Geno, I love you and it's like this since many years, I don't want to hide it anymore these feelings for you, because I have realised that one day you could leave Pittsburgh and go in Russia and also that you could be married. And all of this would be very hard for me, because it would mean to me that I have lost. And I don't want to lose you.

"Sid..."

"It's what i wanted to tell, I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me. I will try not to think of all of this when we will be with the team and also that it's doesn't break our friendship"

At the moment when I was leaving Geno get up and he takes my hand and tells me "Sid" and then he kisses me.

During all these years I have dreamed about this kiss and at everything between us and right now it's the reality. I couldn't believe it, so I have kissed him too.

"Geno..."

"Sid i love you too and this since the first day when i have arrived in the US, but i have said nothing because i didn't know if you wanted a relationship. And after I began to go out with some girls where I was thinking that I could be with the one and not think at you,but in every relationship, it's was one end because the answer is you, I was thinking of you all the time, you were in my mind"

We kissed again "I'm sorry if I take time to answer, but I was thinking that I was dreaming and also that my brain understand everything that you have told me"

After all these revelations and confession, we have spent the day together where we have also made love. It was fantastic, it's was everything that I have dreamed, my dream has become reality and I was happy. I didn't stop to touch Geno or to kiss him.

The night we had a dinner together, he has asked me to spend the night with him and I have accepted without problem.

The next day I had to leave for a change of clothes to go to the training and when we have met at the training we were smiling to each other and I was happy.

Some of the guys have seen our looks to each other, but have not said anything.

After the training I have asked Geno if he wanted to come at my home from spending the night with a dinner, one movie and sleep with me. He says yes.

Multiples time we had do that and after one road trip, Geno has told me "Come live with me"

My answer was yes at 100%

I'm really happy since I'm with him, and since that i'm with him I have the feelings that the weight have left my heart and that I'm a little free. Even if our relationship is secret for a moment, but this doesn't prevent us to be happy and that maybe one day we could discuss for being more serious like to announce it to the staff because the players know about us (In reality we were not very discreet, dixit Flower & Tanger) or also maybe to tell to our family (Taylor know already about us because I can't hide something from her) and after maybe about thinking of marriage or have a family.

END

 

 

 


End file.
